


Wolf Talk With Stiles

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe-Office, Blogger!Stiles, Derek is a not-so-secret Stiles fanboy, First Kiss, Hale owned werewolf company, M/M, Office AU, Pining, assistant!Derek, brief mentions of injuries, holiday parties, living Hales, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw Derek, he swooped in all charm and suave coolness that Derek fell for hook, line, and sinker. And that was a total lie, because the first time he laid eyes on Derek, he’d been shocked by how fucking gorgeous he was with his dark hair and the most attractive facial structure Stiles had ever seen. He just looked wolfish, and when his pale eyes flicked up to catch Stiles’, he tried waving and then promptly walked into the glass doors to the little company café, dumping his whole cup of coffee down his front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Talk With Stiles

The first time he saw Derek, he swooped in all charm and suave coolness that Derek fell for hook, line, and sinker. And that was a total lie, because the first time he laid eyes on Derek, he’d been shocked by how fucking gorgeous he was with his dark hair and the most attractive facial structure Stiles had ever seen. He just  _looked_ wolfish, and when his pale eyes flicked up to catch Stiles’, he tried waving and then promptly walked into the glass doors to the little company café, dumping his whole cup of coffee down his front.

It was his first day on the job and he was nervous to be expected, because the Hales seemed fierce and efficient with their business. They owned the most prestigious werewolf-centric company in the country that dabbled in everything from medical research funding to providing shelter for newly turned werewolves whose families kicked them out because of what they were.

Stiles had a vested interest in all things werewolf since his best friend was bitten and turned when they were sixteen. He ran a blog where he answered questions and gave advice on all things wolfy because he’d picked up a lot of knowledge on the subject over the years. He figured it would get local attention, but when he ended up becoming a widely popular advice blog, people noticed.

Namely, by ‘people’, he meant the Hales. He got a call from the company offering to fund him, give him an advice column section in the magazine they produced, and even a place at the company to run his blog.

And that was how Wolf Talk with Stiles ended up partnering with Hale’s lycanthropy research and education enterprise.

He took to Laura quickly, because she was bubbly and talkative, willing to show Stiles around the frankly huge building and tell him where everything was. She was walking out of the 15th floor’s café when the incident happened, trying her hardest not to laugh when she asked,

“Did you really just run into a door, Stiles?”

He was soaked from his neck to his knees and he wasn’t sure if it was his burned skin or his pride that hurt worse, especially when the hot guy came over and asked if he was okay. He seemed more intent on asking Laura that than Stiles though, and it wasn’t until they were standing by each other looking at him that it clicked; they might as well be identical twins with how similar they looked and Stiles groaned, pulling at his shirt where it was sticking to his stomach.

“Another Hale, I take it?”

He asked, watching the guy frown. Laura nodded, clapping the guy on his shoulder as a grin pulled at her lips.

“Yep, Stiles, this is my baby brother Derek, and after he runs an errand for me, he’s all yours.”

Stiles may have sputtered at the way she said that, but he really wouldn’t mind Derek being all his because whoa. Derek took on a more exasperated look as he was pushed toward the direction of the elevators, Laura grabbing one of Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him to walk.

Derek showed up in his office—he had his own office, how fucking awesome was that?—with a pair of clothes, holding them out for Stiles wordlessly. Stiles quirked a brow at him before taking the offered clothes, looking them over.

“Laura made me bring you these so you don’t have to sit in wet clothes all day.”

He explained, Stiles nodding with a thank you before heading to the bathroom down the hall and changing into them. The pants were a little loose and the shirt was a lot bigger than he usually wore his, but it was better than coffee-soaked ones. He even made sure to wear his nice clothes, too, dammit.

Laura was there with Derek in the little office when he came back into the room, smiling pleasantly when she caught sight of them. “See, told you they would fit.” She cooed to Derek, patting his cheek before turning her attention to Stiles.

“Okay, Stiles, so Derek here is basically our little errand boy, and he’s already so kindly agreed to be at your beck and call, so anything you want? Tell him and he’ll fetch it like a good puppy.”

She said, laughing delightedly at the way Derek’s ears tinged a ruddy color that Stiles kind of wanted to lick. He gave a thumbs up before making his way over to the desk and plopping down, sighing at how comfortable the computer chair was.

“I bet this thing costs more than my whole bed.”

He mused, rocking in it before peeling an eye open to see Derek standing there, just watching him like he was expecting something. When Stiles didn’t say anything, the skin between his brows creased and he huffed out a put-upon sound.

“Do you want another coffee? Maybe with a lid this time?”

—-

The great thing about working for the Hales was that he got paid for sitting on a computer feeding everyone his opinions and basking in the feeling of having people actually want to listen to everything he had to say. He’d made his way all through high school with people ignoring his words because he cocooned them in snark and jokes, tried to get them all out as fast as possible before his brain could drift off on another thought.

People wanted to hear what he had to say now though, genuinely cared about his advice and that was awesome. Plus, you know, having his name in a widely renowned magazine that was sold in at least twelve countries, that was pretty awesome too.

He was a ‘hit’ according to Laura, and people liked his sarcasm, his cute face that they got to see on his weekly videos. It was surreal.

Derek was almost always there, too, throwing out subtly placed opinions when Stiles read questions aloud and discussing the tough questions with him like Stiles used to wish he had when he was doing this solo. Derek was a great guinea pig to ask about his experiences with things like how his wolfy disposition affected puberty. That was a fun story to hear.

There was also the times when he would get people just messaging in to tell Stiles how cute or funny or hot (and more vulgar things too) he was, that he would read to Derek with a laugh, then watch the way Derek would frown at them.

That was one of the best parts, though. Derek. He wasn’t just a supernaturally gorgeous face. Sure, it was sometimes hard to talk to him when he was in one of his moods, but overall, he had the most amusing dry wit and levels of sass Stiles couldn’t even accurately measure. It was great, and then it wasn’t because Stiles was fairly certain he was developing the most pathetic crush on Derek.

It made it infinitely more difficult with the constant reminder that Derek was a werewolf that could hear the little things his heart and breathing did, or smell his emotions and tell if he was lying. So in short, there were a lot of confused glances when Derek would hand him coffee and their fingers would brush, sending Stiles’ heart-rate spiking noticeably. Or sometimes he would be sitting at his desk and happen to look over where Derek was in his own little world reading, dark lashes fanned out in a stark contrast to the light color of his eyes and he would think about pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him. Derek would always sense the arousal and ask, “Another dirty message?”

Sometimes his blog would be all caught up on his recommended number of answers a day, so he would just follow Derek around the office, talking to people and listening to explanations of what was what. Derek seemed to really like stopping at the daycare center put in a few years ago for workers who couldn’t find babysitters, watching the little children play with his youngest sister, and that just made it worse.

It was a proven fact that guys got a thousand percent more attractive if they had a soft spot for children, and he almost told Derek that one time as they were walking by the daycare center and a small smile tugged at Derek’s lips when he heard the sounds of children laughing.

He tried several times to just get it off his chest, like thinking to say ‘Derek stop doing that with your face, it hurts me so because I like you a lot’ but he always lost his nerve. It was a lot different than the advice he would give on people asking about telling their werewolf love interest their feelings. He would always tell them to just go for it, or let their bodies tell the wolf since they would be able to pick up on it, but actually doing it? Easier said than done.

So he took to flirting, which was easy to do. He flirted with basically everyone, so flirting with Derek would be easy too. Little things, mostly, like winking at him or greeting him in the mornings with a simple ‘Hey, Handsome.’ There was even one time he got a message on the blog asking what he considered attractive and he’d answered, ‘Just look at the Hales’ and attached a candid of Derek he took, sitting in the corner of the office with his book like always.

Derek ended up making a noise ten minutes later and rolled his eyes so hard, Stiles thought they might pop out of his head. It was all so tame and pathetic that he couldn’t just admit he had a thing for Derek because he had never been shy about that kind of thing. His whole high school career, he made sure to tell Lydia Martin just how much he was into her, several times a day.

Plus, what did he have to lose? He really doubted he would lose his job over it, or that Laura would let Derek transfer to being someone else’s errand boy. His pride would suffer greatly, though, that was for sure.

Sometimes, Derek did things that Stiles thought could possibly be him showing interest in return, but he was never certain because Derek was so fucking stoic. So sometimes he went out and bought Stiles lunch, or dinner, but that wasn’t exactly a declaration of love by any means. He could just think Stiles looked too slender to be eating a healthy diet or something. But then there were times when he somehow let it slip that he read Stiles’ answers on the blog by knowing Stiles’ opinions on certain topics.

The Hales invited him over for a Fourth of July party when they heard that he was going to be alone for it, because holidays were always extra busy for his dad. They had a beautiful house in the Preserve at Beacon Hills, which Stiles had heard about before but never actually seen. Derek’s dad and uncle were actually amazing cooks and when Stiles got there, their whole kitchen table was basically covered with food that had Stiles’ mouth watering.

It was like the scene from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, where people just kept shoving fudge in his mouth to try, only with Hales and shoving it on his plate. He was to the point of feeling nauseated when he told them he would just have to come back for more when he wasn’t about to practically explode. Derek looked traumatized when Stiles pushed his shirt up to rub his swollen stomach, commenting on the food baby he was sporting.

They had a plethora of fireworks, too, that they started setting off just after dinner. They were more impressive than any Stiles had ever been able to afford, exploding in the dark sky over the trees in stunning displays of color and thunderous sounds. His firework shooting privileges were revoked when he nearly shot one straight at their storage shed, so he took to sparklers instead while the other guys set off the big fireworks.

He was sitting in a lawn chair trying to write his name with the sparkler when he happened to glance up and spot Derek, holding one of the fireworks. His features were bathed in a wavering orange glow from the quickly diminishing wick and Stiles was a little breathless by how perfect he looked. Derek gave him what he could only classify as a slightly stupefied smile and in the next second, the firework was going off in his hand.

Thankfully, it didn’t blow any of his fingers off, but Stiles saw more blood than he’d ever thought he could see from one person. What he really didn’t get was how the majority of his siblings were actually laughing as Derek was healing, practically having fits as Stiles rushed around freaking out.

Derek seemed too embarrassed to talk to Stiles for three days after that, and the way he would tint an adorable color every time Laura grinned at him for two weeks after that was more than enough for Stiles.

It kept on like that for the next few months. He would have loved to just dramatically shove everything off of the desk and tell Derek to show him what salacious office sex was like more times than he would like to admit, and Derek would always just look up at him with little more than a quirked brow that had Stiles burying himself even more into answering questions on the blog.

It was so pathetic and he knew Laura could tell he was basically hopelessly in love with her little brother because she was always teasing him about it, catching him staring at Derek’s ass or petting his cheek and cooing about how hopelessly blind they were.

The company always had these huge, elaborate holiday parties just around December 17th every year, and Stiles was more than ready for it when it rolled around, because he’d heard every employee he came across rave about how awesome they were.

Stiles even saved back enough money to buy an actual formal outfit for it, grinning as he arrived to the venue that night sporting his nifty new outfit, complete with a red vest because holiday spirit. He wore green socks too, but that was just because they were the only pair he could find.

Derek nearly spit champagne on him when he snuck up behind him and goosed his sides, grinning when Derek turned around to look at him. The frown fell when he took in what Derek was wearing, then turned to look at everyone else, all sporting ugly Christmas sweaters.

“I take it there was a theme?”

He guessed, feeling completely out of place, hands immediately going up to loosen his tie. Derek nodded, smoothing out the front of the sweater he was wearing, that clung to his ridiculous muscles like he was a neatly wrapped present Stiles should be opening. It even had little pixelated reindeer over his chest.

“Laura didn’t tell me.”

He said, looking down at himself and how overly dressed he was. Derek nodded again, looking spooked at best. “Do you have an extra sweater then?”

He asked, before Derek was pushing him toward the exit and out to the parking lot. He followed him to the sleek car near the side of the venue and watched him digging through the trunk before coming out with a bright red sweater, adorned with little Christmas hat wearing snowmen on the front. He slipped it on and frowned at the way it practically draped off of him. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows before turning and looking at Derek.

“Better?”

He asked, letting himself take in the image of Derek in a tacky Christmas sweater and ignoring the look he got when his heart fluttered.

They went back in and Stiles made his way to the bar where he was refused anything alcoholic because being four months shy of legal age apparently didn’t count, the bartender giving him his best non-alcoholic drink he had.

He found Derek sitting in the corner on some couch/bench hybrid, looking sullen and annoyed like he hated these parties. Stiles sat down beside him, sipping at the drink the bartender gave him and watching how Derek eyed it.

“Shut up, it’s really good. The bartender says it’s a virgin daiquiri and even put it in a tumbler instead of a martini glass. Probably because he thought I would whine about being ‘emasculated’ by it or whatever.”

He rambled out as he took another drink and groaned because it was really good and he was pretty sure the guy used real peaches to make it. “I think I’m just going to become a virgin-alcoholic.” He mused, and then laughed at how that sounded.

Derek only harrumphed, and that seemed to be how their night was going to be. Stiles tried cajoling Derek into sneaking him something with actual alcohol in it, was refused, and even glared at when he tried pulling the ‘you’re supposed to cater to my every whim’ card.

Laura came traipsing over after a while, offering Stiles a drink of her rum and cola that he took with a victorious grin, grimacing at how strong it was before handing it back and focusing on the way it licked a burning path down to his stomach. He could feel his skin go tingly and sated for a few moments before settling, and Laura was staring at them like they were being ridiculous.

“It’s a party. Why are you two sitting here? Go eat, or dance maybe.”

She suggested, and Stiles wouldn’t mind doing either of those things, but Derek seemed intent to stay where he was. Laura rolled her eyes before reaching out to grab Stiles by his wrist, hauling him up and pointing at Derek before saying, “You aren’t going to get anywhere in life if you sit there being a little coward, Pup.”

She pulled Stiles along with her to the sprawling tables of food, ignoring his protests about leaving Derek there alone. He knew how Derek was; he didn’t  _like_ being the epitome of socially awkward, but he was and Stiles got it. He was pretty damn awkward too, but he embraced his unlike Derek.

Laura handed him a plate stacked with hors d’oeuvres like she knew he would just end up stuffing his face with them and was already prepared for that. Or maybe she knew he was going to be eating his feelings. He was eating a cranberry pinwheel when she turned on him with a fed up sounding sigh.

“Why are you two being so high school about this?”

She asked, he trying to gesture that he had no clue what she was talking about while shoveling more food into his mouth.

“You and Derek, obviously. You two have been skirting around each other since day one. Like, you two couldn’t be any more obvious and yet you still aren’t doing anything about it. I mean, you two are the hot talk of the work floors and everything.”

She said, Stiles choking down the food in his mouth and trying to ask her what on earth she was even talking about, but she didn’t give him so much as a chance to edge a single word in.

“Like, he’s had the biggest fucking crush on you for like two years and he still hasn’t done anything about it. I thought he would’ve when we hired you, but no.”

Stiles held a hand up and then pressed it to her mouth when she tried to keep talking, asking, “Go back for a second, did you say Derek had a crush on me? From before I even worked with you guys?”

She nodded and bit his hand hard enough to have him jerking it away with a whine, flexing his fingers to get rid of the ache as she answered.

“Yes, dumbass, that’s what I said. He’s the reason we even hired you, because he wouldn’t shut up about how funny yet informed you were and he was so excited when we actually hired you, he offered to be your errand boy.”

Stiles knew she could just be saying all of this to play with his head, but he was going to run with it. He shoved the plate into her hands and stole another drink from her glass in hopes for a little liquid confidence before motioning that he was going to find Derek, looking the place over before finding him outside leaned against his car.

“What are you doing?”

He asked when he made his way out to join him, watching how Derek’s throat moved when he took a deep breath in. “Fresh air,” He answered, not looking at Stiles. Maybe he’d been listening in on the conversation. Stiles shrugged before pulling himself up to sit on the trunk of the car and sitting on his hands to keep from picking at his nails nervously.

“So, Laura told me some stuff in there.”

He started, listening to the way Derek groaned like he knew exactly what was said. Stiles rolled his eyes at how ridiculous it all was before reaching over and tugging Derek by his ugly sweater, manhandling him to stand in front of him so he didn’t have a choice but to face Stiles.

“Was she telling the truth?”

He questioned, and then watched the way Derek’s eyes darted around them like he was trying to figure out how to escape the conversation. He looked terrified really, and Stiles couldn’t stop the pulse of affection he felt over that; he managed to scare a werewolf.

He could see when the fear turned to resignation, Derek’s gaze locking onto his for a moment before he dropped his head and nodded. Stiles was pretty certain it was hard for Derek to hear anything over the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat shooting up in pace to almost dizzying levels.

“Okay, so, Errand Boy, you’re supposed to do whatever I want right?” He questioned, fingers digging into the bottoms of his thighs anxiously as he waited for Derek to respond. He didn’t, but Stiles knew he was waiting for him to continue, so he ordered, “So I want you to kiss me right now before I write the most passive aggressive article ever about how werewolves are actually big weenies that are afraid of things like emotions.”

The surprise on Derek’s face was almost enough to appease him for good, but the way he surged forward like he was scared Stiles would change his mind if he took too long was definitely better. Their lips pressed together roughly, just edging on manic and his hands were curled tight around the back of Derek’s head within moments, holding him there.

“Oh my God,”

He gasped into Derek’s mouth, stomach smoldering hot and tight when Derek grabbed him by the backs of his knees and pulled him to the edge of the trunk so that he could be closer, chests pressed together and his fingers sliding up to the hem of the stupid sweater like he was more than okay with groping Stiles right there in the parking lot.

For revenge against Laura for being such a brat about the whole thing, from laughing at Derek nearly losing his fingers staring at Stiles, to the way she outted Derek at an office party, he let Stiles start a new section on the blog called ‘wolf lovin’ that was basically a glorified corner of the blog for Stiles subtly (not subtly) talking about his favorite sex quirks werewolves tended to have.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
